Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains is the solid-bed adsorptive separation of monosaccharides. More specifically the invention relates to a process for separating glucose from a mixture comprising glucose and polysaccharides which process employs an adsorbent comprising a crystalline aluminosilicate which selectively adsorbs glucose from the feed mixture.